


A dance for him

by kenyakaneki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Nudity, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe : DMMD : Reconnect post minao drama cd ;</p>
<p>Rated : MA (+18) ;</p>
<p>Couple : Minao\Minkao ;</p>
<p>Warnings : Yaoi , nudity , anal and oral sex , masturbation , lap dance ;</p>
<p>Summary : Just another normal day. But I wanted something different. Yup. Something like a dance. Old fanfic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dance for him

Aoba P.O.V.  
“Another day that goes. Today, I had a hard day at work, because come many new merchandising . Many things to be labeled and stowed on the shelf. I got home, i went to bathe, prepare dinner. My husband soon arrived after i finished everything.  
I received him with a kiss. Oh heavens , how i love that kiss. We talked a little bit. He is not talking much while eating. He helped me with the dishes when we finished everything.

Then , he was bathing. I expected him to be reading in the room, but he went to the bedroom to finish more than one of his novels. So i lay on the couch and turned on the coil, looking for something to distract me.  
I played a bit. I saw anime. I watched the local television news. It is too early to sleep. It’s all so still as ever. I wanted to have a little fun. Does Mink is to entertain me today? It costs nothing to try.

I decided i wanted to do something different. I’m thinking about it for a while. I really want to do this. Very much.  
Slowly walked in our room. Mink was sitting in bed, engrossed in reading. Did i mention how sexy he is when wear glasses? When i came in, he looked up, looked at me and then returned to reading.  
Wait for me, love. Already, already, i’ll do what i want so much.

I took off my shoes and went to bed. Without thinking, i sat in Mink’s lap. And there i was face to face with him. He lowered the book and looked at me with a question face.  
I took a deep breath …

God, i’m breathing heavily.

Come on, Aoba! Come on.

So i started to roll over of my husband’s lap . Yes ,a lap dance. He was helpless. And a little red.

Then he touched his hand on my shoulder and told me to stop for a while. I got no reaction. Does not he like it? He put the book and glasses on the bedside table. And then came quite close to me, whispering in my ear: "Do not stop Dance for me . Show me all you want.”

Oh my heart. Is beating wildly. Come on, Aoba. I know i can.

So i changed my position, now sitting back to back on Mink ’s lap . And proceeded to roll over it. My cock is already hurting. Asking to leave. And i can feel something very hard at where I’m sitting.

So i stopped. I took my shirt. I went back to sit in front of the Mink. I opened his shirt. Button by button, slowly.  
He pulled me into a kneading. We let go when there was no air. I asked Mink to lie in bed. I sat back on his belly. I began to sway. And then i sat in front, I did the same.

When i stopped, he tightly hugged me and said: “Are you bold, what happened today?”  
I said: “I want to give you pleasure, great pleasure .I want every moment we spent together to be very worthwhile . You are allowed to undress me now.”

He pulled my pants and underwear down. And gave a wicked smile when he saw my hard cock and a little wet. You know, this whole dance made me very excited and i could not stop myself. So Mink finished his undressing. He took the lubricant in the drawer and asked me to stay in doggie position.

That’s better. Why i should become more red than i am if i look at him now. I can feel a wet tongue in my entry.

Kyahhhhhhhh !!!!!!

A very big hand to masturbate.

Woooeeeeeeee!!

I think ………

Wooooooooooeeeeeee!!!!!!!

He stopped masturbating. I can feel a finger full of lubricant in my entry. And another finger. I’m being stretched. When no fingers trying to open my input more and more, there are a couple of very large hands doing massage in the final part of my back.

Then came the moment. Mink put his penis inside me. As much as he prepare me, it’s always a bit uncomfortable due to the generous size. But it will slowly. He begins to beat. I’m in doggie postion. Mink wrapped his arms over my belly and pulling me closer.

Woooooooooooooeeeeeee !!!! It’s a maddening sensation.

I’m going to come !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!  
Kyahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!  
Kyahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!  
Kyahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!  
Kyahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!  
Kyahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!  
Kyahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!  
Kyahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!

Suddenly, he pulls me back and moved to a sitting position. He whispered in my ear: “ Shake , my love .Shake . Show for me”  
I started rolling. I rocked my body. And my husband shook with me. Then he began to beat. And squeeze me. Needless to say, this time, as i was wet.

After a few more thrusts, finally a break. I’m dead. But it was worth it. My husband is happy. I’m lying embraced him. He is petting me. He can not talk much during sex, but he groans a little. He moans because he likes to make love to me. He loves me and i love him.

Before falling asleep, i can hear something like “I love you” and “continue with boldness.”

I’ll sleep with soul washed and pain in my back . But it was worth it. “

**Author's Note:**

> Do not kill me. It’s my first Lemom in DMMD. It’s been a while since i wrote a lemom.


End file.
